


A Polar Predicament

by Dedica



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Party, Communication Failure, Gift Exchange, M/M, Misunderstandings, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica
Summary: In Victor's opinion, Yuuri was the perfect package. He was exceptionally handsome, humble to a fault, hard-working, hilarious, and most of allhonest. Or at least Victor thought he was. In all the time they’d known each other Yuuri had never given Victor a reason to doubt him – until now.When Victor suspects Yuuri of cheating, he confronts him at the skate clubs annual Christmas party.





	A Polar Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cirrha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirrha/gifts).



> Here's my gift for the 18OI Fanworks Exchange 2018. I was matched with Cirrha! Hope you like it! :) <3
> 
> Special thanks to [rinablanket](https://rinablanket.tumblr.com/) and [KatsuCrizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuCrizz) for the beta reads and [LittleDancer8"](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8) for the great feedback! 
> 
> Come join us on Discord and scream about love, life, and yoi! [18+!!! on ICE Discord Link](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc)

Victor loved Yuuri.

Even a blind man could see how infatuated Victor was with his fiancé. At every possible opportunity, Victor would sing Yuuri's praises. It was getting to the point that Victor knew he was a little over the top, but he didn’t care.

His Yuuri was the perfect package. He was exceptionally handsome, humble to a fault, hard-working, hilarious, and most of all _honest_. Or at least Victor thought he was. In all the time they’d known each other Yuuri had never given Victor a reason to doubt him – until now.

_Yuuri would never lie to him? Right?_

Victor felt a pang of guilt for doubting Yuuri, he’d never doubted him before.

Victor had thought Yuuri was the one for him long before Yuuri even realized Victor was in love. He’d had his heart broken enough times to know Yuuri was different. Yuuri hadn’t wanted Victor for his fame or his money. Yuuri had claimed that he just wanted Victor to be himself.

_Did something change?_

Last year had been a whirlwind. Victor’s decision to pack his things and fly to Japan to train Yuuri had been the best of his life. When Yuuri agreed to move and live with him in St. Petersburg, Victor had been thrilled. Living alone together was different than living together in Yu-topia Katsuki. They had to learn how to share their space and responsibilities while still keeping to their demanding calendar.

This year was just as crazy, but things were supposed to be easier now that they were engaged and living together. Victor thought that as long as they kept to their schedule, it would be a successful year for both of them. During the week they’d train and focus on work, but on the weekends they were supposed to relax and spend time together.

When deciding Yuuri’s training regimen, Yuuri convinced Victor that adding ballet lessons would be beneficial. Victor had never found dance useful for himself, but he supported his fiancé's decision. Lilia was the best of the best, and her gruff exterior seemed to soften a bit whenever Yuuri danced.

So the first time the lessons came up, Victor didn’t question it. Yuuri had been laying on the couch with Makkachin, both of them looking adorable as ever, while Victor had finished doing the dishes from dinner.

“Did you remember to get the dry cleaning on your way home from Lilia’s?” Victor had asked as he put away the last glass.

“Oh no, sorry, I forgot. I’ll get it tomorrow.”

Victor had made his way over to the couch to join his two greatest loves. Before Victor had to ask, Yuuri had moved his feet so Victor could squeeze in beside them. “It’s okay, love. You don't have to make an extra trip. Just get it on your way home from ballet on Wednesday.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” Yuuri had sat up, causing Makkachin to jump off the couch.

When he didn’t continue, Victor had linked their fingers together and squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture. For some reason, Yuuri had seemed on edge and worried. Victor wasn’t sure why Yuuri had looked nervous then, and looking back, Victor wished he’d said something. If he had, maybe it would have avoided the blow out between them weeks later.

“I spoke with Lilia,” Yuuri had said, fidgeting with their linked fingers. “We both think I’d benefit from some extra classes. I’ll be extending my classes on Monday and Wednesday and adding in a few hours on Friday nights. Just until the new year.”

Friday nights were usually date night, so Victor had assumed Yuuri’s nervousness had to do with those extra lessons cutting into the only night of the week they took for themselves. “Okay, love, whatever you think is best.”

“Really?”

Victor had kissed Yuuri's knuckles, and his fiancé’s face had flooded with relief. “Of course, my love. I’ll always support you.”

* * *

The second time the lessons came up it had been at practice. Victor had pulled Yuuri aside after he’d fudged his triple axel for the seventh time that day.

“What’s on your mind, Yuuri? You seem distracted out there.” Victor usually prided himself on getting Yuuri to focus, but today something was off.

“I’m not.” Yuuri reached for his water bottle and took a swig. “I’m just really sore.”

“What are you sore from?”

Yuuri seemed to tense at the question, unable to meet Victor’s gaze. “Lilia has been kicking my butt in those extra classes. My whole body hurts.”

“Do you want to end practice early?” Victor hadn’t wanted to risk Yuuri injuring himself, and Victor had selfishly wanted an excuse to go home early. “We could order in and watch a movie or something?”

Yuuri took another gulp from his water before handing it to Victor. “No, it's okay. I won't try anymore jumps. I might just skip out on training tomorrow morning instead of resting today.”

“Okay.” Victor had forced a smile as Yuuri skated away. It had made sense for Yuuri to prioritize practice over their cardio together. On that day and the weeks following, Victor had pushed down his disappointment and loathing of those extra ballet class. Maybe if Victor had voiced his feeling, then things between them never would have escalated the way they did. Instead, he had done his best to ignore his desires and just focus on coaching Yuuri through practice.

* * *

The third time it came up, Yuuri hadn’t even been around. He was supposed to be at those damned classes.

“Where is Yuuri?” Yuri had called Victor in a huff, his words rushed and angry. “He’s late _again_ for practice.”

“Late?” Victor had asked, confused. “ _Again_?”

Yuri had either ignored Victor or didn’t hear him as he pressed on. “Is he cancelling again? I tried calling him, but he’s not picking up.”

At that moment, Victor had felt his heart splinter. To his dismay, Yuuri had been leaving earlier and earlier for these so-called lessons with Lilia. Yuuri should have been there over an hour ago. “I don’t know.”

Yuri had cursed and hung up, leaving Victor to gape at his phone. Deep down, Victor had known he shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. He’d known that there had to be a logical explanation. Yuuri wasn’t the type of person to lie to Victor’s face, so Victor had planned to ask him outright. When Yuuri got home, Victor planned to confront him, and he believed Yuuri would tell him the truth.

Before Yuri's phone call, Victor had felt wrong about wanting to ask Yuuri to reduce his time in the studio. He’d missed their Friday nights together, and he hated how Yuuri seemed more distant since starting them. Instead of cuddling and watching a movie, Yuuri would come home after class exhausted. He'd shower and go right to bed, barely bothering to kiss Victor goodnight before his head hit the pillow.

But when Yuuri had gotten home that night, there had been a spring in his step. He’d looked so happy Victor almost didn’t say anything. It had been a while since he’d seen Yuuri smile. Yuuri had recently been keeping to himself more and Victor had been afraid to ask why. But, that night, when Yuuri walked right passed Victor on the couch, not even bothering to look up and say hi, Victor snapped.

“So, how was ballet?” Victor had asked, harsher than he'd meant to.

Yuuri had jumped, almost dropping his phone. “Oh, hi Victor, I didn’t see you there. How was your night?”

Victor had gestured to the glass of wine in his hand and forced his lips into a smirk. “Well, without you around, I opened a bottle. Do you want to join me?”

“I should probably head to bed. I have plans with Mila to do some shopping tomorrow morning before the Christmas party. I still don’t have my Secret Santa gift.” Yuuri walked over and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Victor's lips.

Victor was about to ask Yuuri about the lessons when he smelled it. Yuuri had never bothered with cologne. He always smelled like a mixture of soap, deodorant, and Yuuri. Even when he’d sweat, Yuuri smelled amazing. A little salty, like he’d spent the day at the beach, but still like Yuuri.

But tonight, Yuuri didn’t smell like Yuuri. He smelled like another man.

The smell of cedar and spices clung to Yuuri’s clothes and skin, making Victor’s stomach turn. When Yuuri began to pull away, Victor had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak. “Yuuri, is there anything you want to tell me?”

“No?” Yuuri had looked unphased by the question, so Victor pressed on.

“Are you sure?”

Yuuri nodded, and Victor's heart broke a little more. “You know you can tell me anything. I love you, Yuuri. We can get through whatever it is together as long as you’re honest with me.”

“I know that.” Yuuri smiled, but it didn't seem to touch his eyes. “And I love you too. I’m going to shower. I’ll see you when you come to bed.”

Victor had waited for the sound of the shower to turn on before he allowed the tears to come. He began to ruminate over the last couple weeks, practically kicking himself for not seeing the signs sooner. Yuuri seemed to walk with an extra sway in his step. He'd been wearing his contacts more than his glasses. And he was actually wearing the designer jeans Victor had gotten him instead of his usual sportswear. Makkachin whimpered, pawing at Victor’s leg. Victor hugged her and sobbed into Makka’s fur.

“Makkachin, I think Yuuri’s cheating on me.” Victor had whispered to his dog, who whimpered and licked the tears from Victor's face. “What should I do?”

* * *

Victor had woken early the next morning to an empty home. He didn’t remember falling asleep on the couch, and he definitely didn’t remember covering himself with the throw from the foot of their bed. Instead of going to bed to get some real sleep, Victor had finished the bottle he’d started the night before, and then another. Then another. His head was pounding, and he had almost missed the note and water glass on the coffee table.

_Morning Victor,_

_It looks like you had a little too much fun last night. Please make sure you drink lots of water. There’s Advil and Gravol on the counter for you. I made pancakes and left a plate for you by the toaster oven. Don’t forget you volunteered to help set up for the party tonight! Yakkov is expecting you at 4._

_Love you, and I’ll see you tonight <3 _

* * *

“Boy, you’re grouchy tonight,” Mila teased, snapping Victor’s attention away from his thoughts to the party around them. “Haven’t been laid in a while?”

“Were you with Yuuri all day today?” Victor asked, ignoring her comment. He’d hoped Yuuri hadn’t lied about spending the day shopping with Mila.

“Oh yeah.” Mila beamed brighter than her fire-red hair. "We picked up so many goodies, your credit card got a workout!"

Yuuri had insisted on getting his own credit card, but Victor had simply added Yuuri to his. They were getting married in less than a year, and it had made sense at the time. “And where is he now?”

“He’s around.” Mila scanned the crowd with Victor. “He said he had a phone call to make before we came in. Why don’t you mingle with some of the younger skaters before he gets here? They all look up to you.”

The skating club had an annual Holiday party every year the week before Christmas. Victor usually looked forward to the festivities, but right now he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“There you are.” Yuuri startled Victor by wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist from behind. “I’ve been looking all over for you. I didn’t realize there would be so many people here.”

“We were just talking about you!” Mila said, taking a sip from her drink. “Now that you’re here we should probably get the gang together and exchange gifts!”

It had been Mila’s idea to do a Secret Santa with their friends. Usually, Victor got everyone a little something, but this year Mila put her foot down, insisting a Secret Santa was a fantastic idea. In a matter of minutes, Mila found their friends and whisked them all away to a quiet corner of the party.

“Can I go first!” Mila was practically bursting with excitement. “I got you, Yuuri!”

Mila thrust the impeccably wrapped present into Yuuri’s hands, not waiting for anyone to answer.

“Okay sure,” Yuuri handed his own Secret Santa gift to Victor and started to unwrap the glittery gold and silver paper. When he opened the lid, Yuuri went an impressive shade of red and slammed the box shut. “Mila!”

Mila laughed and went to grab the box out of Yuuri’s hands. “Oh come on, show everyone. I thought you’d appreciate it with those _extra ballet classes_ you’ve been taking.” Mila winked, and all the blood rushed to Victor’s ears. The sounds of the party became muffled as Mila wrestled an item out of the box, revealing a sheer black bodysuit. "What do you think, Victor? Won't Yuuri look stunning in this?"

Yuri gagged, letting his distaste for the gift be known. But all Victor could see was the panic and mortification in his fiancé’s face as he grabbed for the lace and shoved it back into the box.

Victor didn’t even try to hold back his anger. He wasn’t going to let this go for one more second.

“We need to talk.” Victor dumped the gifts in his hands into Yuri’s arms, grabbed Yuuri’s hand, and began to drag him away. He pulled Yuuri through the crowd, not bothering to look at their friends’ shocked faces or stop when Yuuri asked him to let go.

Tears were pricking at the corner of Victor’s eyes by the time they made it into the hallway, and he dragged Yuuri into another banquet hall. Inside, the room was full of stacked tables and chairs. One side of the room was all windows, giving a beautiful view of the snow-covered trees. Yuuri looked confused and alarmed while Victor was filled with fury and pain. Unable to stay silent a moment longer, Victor whirled on Yuuri and started screaming.

“What the fuck was that?” Each word came out slowly, anger lacing every syllable.

“Victor, what–” Yuuri reached out for him, but Victor knocked his hand away.

“Don’t _Victor_ me. How could you, Yuuri.” The words came out choked as Victor could no longer keep his emotions in. “After everything we’ve been through and accomplished together, how could you do this to us!”

“Do what?” Yuuri looked ashen as he put Mila’s gift down on one of the tables.

“I gave you a chance last night to tell me. I was calm and ready to hear you out. But instead, you lied to my face and came home smelling like _him_.”

“What–”

"Don't deny it, Yuuri," Victor said, cutting him off for the second time. “I know you weren’t at _ballet practice_ yesterday.”

The confusion lifted from Yuuri’s face, replaced by unease. “How did you find out?”  

Victor scoffed, and the tears began to fall freely. “Yuri called. He asked if you were cancelling another class.”

“Victor,” Yuuri reached out for him again, but Victor took a step back. Pain flashed in Yuuri's eyes. “I can explain. It’s not what you think."

“You better.” Victor hated how pathetic his voice sounded, but he couldn't help it. He felt raw and broken. A part of him didn’t want to hear Yuuri’s confession. But they needed to talk, and one way or another, Victor was going to get the complete truth out of him. “Tell me everything this minute or so help me, Yuuri, I’ll go home right now and throw your stuff out the bedroom window.”

“I have been lying to you about the extra classes. But I promise it’s not what you’re thinking.” Whatever had been left of Victor’s heart shattered at the confession. Victor crossed his arms, waiting for Yuuri to continue. When he didn’t, Victor started for the door.

“I’ve been taking pole dancing lessons!” Yuuri yelled, his declaration echoing off the walls of the banquet room. Victor looked at him, shocked as the words began to tumble out of Yuuri. “It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday. I wanted to get you something special, but you have everything! I thought I’d make you something but everything I thought of felt stupid, so I called Chris and asked for advice. He was the one that suggested I brush up on some new moves and put together a routine for your birthday! He thought you’d like it since he said you were practically drooling when I danced at the banquet two years ago, and it was all I could come up with!”

“You’ve been…pole dancing?” Victor spoke each word softly, and Yuuri nodded.

“I was pretty rusty, and it took a long time for me to pick up on some of the harder moves. I kept cancelling my ballet lessons with Lilia and Yuri since I was getting more than enough of a workout on the pole and I needed the extra time. It’s not like I could practice at home and the closer it got to your birthday the more panicked I got. I only just finished my routine yesterday.”

“Is that why you were so happy when you came home?” Victor asked, the doubt and dread slowly leaching from his limbs.

“Yes,” Yuuri took a step towards Victor and this time when Yuuri reached out, Victor didn’t push him away. He brushed the tears away from Victor's cheeks and pulled him down for a soft kiss. “I’m so sorry you thought I was…”

Yuuri trailed off, and Victor took a deep breath. “Then why did you smell like cologne last night?”

“I did?” Yuuri’s face scrunched up in contemplation. “Someone at the studio had a diffuser going with some Christmas blend?” Yuuri offered, his gaze imploring. “Maybe that’s what you smelled?”

Victor thought back, remembering that the smell did vaguely remind Victor of one the blends Georgi insisted on using to make the rink changerooms smell better. “Are you telling me the truth?”

“Of course I am! Victor, I've been completely enamoured with you long before I even met you. No one ever compared to you in my mind and never will.”

Victor could see the sincerity in Yuuri's eyes and hear the affection in his voice. Yuuri took a step closer, so there was barely any space between them. Hesitantly, Yuuri lifted his arms, giving Victor ample time to pull away if he wished. When he didn’t, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and Victor sunk into Yuuri’s embrace, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Every morning when I wake up next to you, I pinch myself, certain that this will be the day I wake up from this crazy dream where you love me," Yuuri whispered into Victor's ear. His breath was sending a shiver down Victor's spine. "There will never, ever, be anyone else but you.”

Victor let Yuuri’s words sink in for a moment before he moved to press their foreheads together. “You are my everything, Yuuri. I need you far more than I care to admit. And when I thought…”

The brown of Yuuri's eyes shined as he said, “I’m so sorry. I hated lying to you. Everyone but Yuri knew. I’d meant to tell him, but I kept forgetting, or you were around and I couldn’t. But I should have, and I feel awful for making you think–”

Victor silenced him with a kiss, not wanting to hear the rest of Yuuri’s apology. Yuuri had nothing to apologize for. If anything, Victor felt he owed Yuuri one for doubting him and for ruining Yuuri’s surprise.  Yuuri responded to Victor’s lips in hushed forgiveness, kissing him long and deep.

Each brush of their lips was a silent apology that soothed the ache in Victor’s heart. Yuuri's arms were around him tight, as sure and solid as the love Victor felt for him. As they kissed, Victor melted into him, needing to feel Yuuri closer. They had fought many times before, but Victor had never felt the fear of losing Yuuri. The thought of someone else making Yuuri happy somehow hurt more than the sting of betrayal. They would have to actually talk about this at some point. Victor needed to verbally apologize to ease his mind.

But right now, Victor pushed those thoughts aside, yielding to the surging tide of warmth that was Yuuri. He gripped Yuuri hard enough to bruise. The knowledge that Yuuri was his and only his anchored him as their kisses grew greedier.

Yuuri’s mouth sent wild tremors along Victor's nerves. Their bodies were already pressed together so tightly, but it wasn't enough. Victor wanted more. At that moment, his body and his heart needed the reassurance of Yuuri's affections. So Victor’s fingers found themselves tangling into Yuuri’s hair, pulling him even closer. Yuuri groaned, the vibration sending sparks of liquid fire throughout Victor’s body.

They kissed until the last 24 hours blurred and drowned into nothingness, and there was only the feeling of Yuuri pressed possessively against him. Victor felt his veins throb and his heart explode with desire. He didn’t care if someone caught them. All Victor wanted was to feel Yuuri — all of Yuuri. He wanted to breathe him, taste him, claim him.

Yuuri’s hands were everywhere, seemingly just as desperate to draw Victor into him. Without thinking, Victor began to push Yuuri backwards until Yuuri's back hit one of the tables, knocking over whatever had been atop it. Victor looked down to see Mila’s gift to Yuuri splayed out on the floor. A myriad of lace and leather surrounded them and Victor couldn’t help but laugh. “What the hell did Mila get you?”

Yuuri’s cheeks heated to an adorable shade of pink. “Ever since I told her about the pole dancing lessons, she’s been teasing me mercilessly. She kept on insisting I buy some ridiculous outfit and I guess when I refused, she got one for me?”

Victor bent down and picked up a leather choker with a gold V dangling from the middle. “You never get dressed up for me.”

At the pout on Victor's lips, Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully before he leaned forward to whisper into Victor's ear. “That’s because you usually prefer me undressed and ready for you.”

“I think I’d like it if you wore this and only this.” Victor went to put the choker on him, but Yuuri took a step back.

"Victor, we're in public.” Yuuri’s eyes darted from the door to the choker. “There are children literally in the next room.”

“So?” Victor cocked his head, a wicked grin spreading across his lips. “You can be quiet.”

Yuuri shuddered as Victor began to caress a finger down his cheek and neck slowly. "You're not playing fair."

“I know,” Victor said, continuing his trail south until his finger reached Yuuri’s inner thigh. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Yuuri hesitated to scan the room. “But…here?”

“Why not here?” Victor countered, as he pocketed the choker and leaned forward to scrape his teeth along Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri whimpered, arching into him.

“Just let me touch you.” Even to his own ear’s, Victor could hear the guttural want oozing out of each word. “Let me taste you.” To emphasize his point, Victor palmed Yuuri's growing arousal with one hand. “Will you let me?”

A throaty moan left Yuuri’s lips before he gripped Victor by the lapels of his jacket and resumed their kiss. Victor smiled into the kiss, hauling Yuuri into his arms and gently placing him onto one of the round banquet tables. Without breaking the kiss, Victor let his hands roam over Yuuri's body until they reached the buttons of Yuuri's shirt. For every button Victor undid, he placed a tender kiss to Yuuri’s face. His eyes, his nose, his brow, his cheek – everywhere, until the buttons were all undone and the shirt lay crumpled on the floor.

Before Victor could continue, Yuuri clawed at Victor’s suit jacket in a silent plea. They said nothing as Yuuri repaid the favour, kissing Victor as he helped him out of his jacket, tie, and shirt. When Yuuri was done, Victor’s thumb circled the apex of Yuuri’s thigh, teasing and brushing up against Yuuri’s dress pants. “Will you take these off for me, my love?”

Yuuri held Victor’s gaze as he slowly undid the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper. When Yuuri made a show of starting to leisurely shrug off the rest of his clothing, Victor grew impatient, his need turning feral and practically ripped them off of him until Yuuri was in nothing but his navy dress socks. 

Victor’s eyes greedily took in every inch of his fiancé’s naked body. Yuuri shimmied his way back until he was laying in the middle of the table. The way he was splayed out made Yuuri look like Victor’s own personal feast, just waiting for Victor to devour him.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to touch me?”

Yuuri’s cheekiness made Victor grin. “Oh, I will, I’m just admiring the view.”

“Admire me later. I want you to touch me. I need you." Yuuri commanded, and Victor was tempted to obey.

“Oh I will,” Victor mused as he reached into his pocket and took out the choker. “But first, put this on.”

Yuuri eyed the choker for a moment before he sat up and leaned forward. “Will you put it on for me?”

Victor took a step forward, and the moment he was close enough, Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor's waist and yanked him forward. Victor’s knee painfully crashed into the table, but he didn’t care. His fingers trembled with anticipation as he looped the choker onto Yuuri’s neck. Once it was on, Victor linked a finger through it and pulled Yuuri towards him. “Tell me you’re mine.”

Yuuri's lashes fluttered closed, and a fond smile brushed his lips. “I’m yours.”

“Again,” Victor breathed as his hands slid down to grab Yuuri's perfect ass, kneading them. 

“I’m yours.” Yuuri whimpered, his arms reaching out for Victor.

“Again.” Victor pulled Yuuri closer to him, squeezing Yuuri's ass and drawing him to the edge of the table. Victor assumed it would leave a mark, but he knew Yuuri loved that. Every morning after they had sex Yuuri would look at all the love marks Victor left on him in the mirror of their bathroom. It never failed to turn him on and with that in mind he squeezed Yuuri's globes even harder. 

“I’m yours.” Yuuri cried out, his hips bucking against Victor before his lips searched for Victor's, and then he was kissing him feverishly. Victor pushed himself against Yuuri, his own erection pushing against his pants, making it awfully hard to move. As if Yuuri could read his mind, he felt Yuuri's hands unzip his pants and pull down his briefs, letting his caged cock jut out, hard and already leaking.   
  
"Babe, please, I need..." Victor groaned against Yuuri's mouth as he felt Yuuri arch against him so both of their cocks rubbed together. He needed more, and Yuuri, again, gave him more. Yuuri's hands then travelled down between them and he clasped both their cocks with one hand so he could rub them together. Yuuri started off slow, rubbing their heads together, collecting precum that was leaking out of both of them to ease the glides. Yuuri then increased the pace as he started pumping both of them, the friction was driving Victor crazy. He could feel Yuuri and himself getting closer to climax and he had to stop it. He had other plans.   
  
"Love, stop." Victor released Yuuri's ass, and he revelled in Yuuri's look of lust and confusion. It made Victor chuckle as he pushed Yuuri's sweaty wet hair away from his forehead. He leaned down to give Yuuri a sweet deep kiss before he sunk to his knees so he was eye level with Yuuri’s hard cock. 

“Wha–”

Before Yuuri could finish, Victor wrapped his lips around the head of Yuuri’s cock and sucked hard. Yuuri cried out, biting his lip in an attempt to silence his pleasure. If they were at home, Victor would have told him not to hold back. He loved the sounds Yuuri made almost as much as he loved drawing them out of him. But right now, anyone could hear them or wander into the banquet hall.

Victor didn’t particularly care if the whole skate club happened to walk in on them, but he knew Yuuri would. Their friends were probably wondering where they'd gone off to, and for a moment Victor thought one of them would come looking for them. With that in mind, Victor began to suck Yuuri off in earnest.

He wrapped one hand around Yuuri’s shaft and began to slide it up and down his length following the pace of his mouth. He knew exactly just how Yuuri liked it, and he used every trick he had to bring Yuuri closer and closer to the edge. In response, Yuuri’s hand reached out, scraping for purchase. One hand gripped the edge of the table while the other found its way into Victor's hair.  
  
Victor could feel his own orgasm just out of reach, so with his other hand, he began fisting himself as his mouth worked on Yuuri.

“Fuck, just like that. I’m so close,” Yuuri moaned shuddering in pleasure as Victor ran his tongue over Yuuri’s thick head.

Victor hummed around Yuuri’s cock, taking him further into his mouth until his nose brushed the coarse hair at Yuuri’s base. He allowed his throat to relax as Yuuri’s cock hit the back of his throat. Yuuri's grip tightened on Victor’s hair and his hips thrust forward ruthlessly to chase his own release. Yuuri chanted a whispered mantra of Victor’s name between breathy pants until he stilled, and Victor could feel Yuuri shoot down his throat.  
  
The taste of Yuuri’s release filled his mouth, and with only a few strokes, Victor tensed up as he felt his orgasm wash through his body, coming all over his hand and the floor. Yuuri's taste did that to him.

Victor eagerly swallowed every drop as he continued to draw out Yuuri’s pleasure until Yuuri released Victor’s hair and his arm thudded to the table, boneless. His scalp stung from Yuuri’s rough treatment, but he barely noticed as he took in Yuuri’s blissed out expression. With a sigh, Victor lay his head down and nuzzled into Yuuri's thigh, breathing in Yuuri’s scent.

“That was–” Yuuri gasped before a low satisfied moan left his lips.

"We're not done yet," Victor promised, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s thigh. “We’re going home so I can fuck you properly.”

Yuuri cracked an eye open to peer down at Victor. “But we should get back to the party.”

“Not a chance.” Victor stood and pulled Yuuri off the table with him. “I need to be in you, now.”

“Then take me home.” Yuuri draped his arms around Victor's neck, holding him close. “I love you, Vitya.”

Victor kissed him deeply, thanking every star for bringing Yuuri into his life. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! 2018 was a great writing year for me! I hope 2019 will be just as prosperous! _hugs_
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://dedicca.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/Dedica6) for updates on my fics.
> 
> Check out my other YOI fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica).


End file.
